crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Island
Ice Island (also known as Snow Island or Arctic Island) is the second of five islands in the Gobbo Archipelago in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos. It consists mostly of ice and snow, including Icy Water which will harm Croc if he touches it. The highest point on the island is the level Ice Bridge to Eternity. Additionally, above the island rests two hidden Secret Levels, which Croc could only access after freeing a set amount of Gobbos and hidden on each of these islands is a Jigsaw Piece (see below). Levels Guardians Chumly - 2-B1 Chumly's Snow Den Baron Dante has attached a jetpack to Chumly which malfunctions constantly. He lives in a snow den and will hover in the air for a short time before falling. 'Tips' While hovering in the air, Chumly will fall to the ground frequently, at which point you stomp on him. Do this three times and he will be defeated. He is considered one of the easiest Guardians to defeat in the game. Itsy the Ice Demon - Demon Itsy's Ice Palace Itsy the Ice Demon was originally a flock of mountain goats before Baron Dante transformed them into one big ice demon. He resides on an ice rink in the level Demon Itsy's Ice Palace. 'Tips' This Guardian can get slightly tricky. He will walk up to Croc and take a swing and will then fall to the floor, at which point you can attack him. He will then split into two smaller creatures. Attack to two smaller versions and they will turn into two even smaller versions, at which point you will have four of them running around. Defeat the four, and the creature will return back to its original form. Crystal Door Challenges Crystal Door Challenges are those which are accessed by getting all 5 coloured crystals in a normal level and going through the purple Crystal Door at the end. The challenge must be completed in order to get the sixth Gobbo. The Ice of Life Difficulty: 2/5 (because of the surrounding cliff edges and bigger jumps) Use the moving platforms to get to the Red Button which will activate additional platforms. Avoid the Ice Dantini, open the Smash Boxes, and use the rest of the platforms to get to the end and swipe the Beany Gong! Be Wheely Careful Difficulty: 4/5 Croc must play the Crystal Catching Game, which is considered to be one of the hardest mini-games or Crystal Door Challenges to complete. He has to use the left and right buttons to move a cauldron to catch falling crystals, a life and the final Gobbo.It is likely that you will be replaying the level several times. Croc must catch all of the items, especially the Gobbo at the end! If he misses any, the challenge ends and Croc must play through the level again. One tip is to try to stay between the buttons after moving the cauldron. When it is at the edge, get ready to press the other button. If you are good at jumping, jump straight from the opposite buttons to avoid wasting time. There are 30 items in total, including 28 crystals, 1 Heart, and a Gobbo. The crystals arrive in the following order, where M=Middle, R=Right and L=Left: MMMRL MRMLR LMLRL MMRLR MRLLL LRMRL Riot Brrrrr Difficulty: 2/5 This Crystal Door Challenge is similar to the one in The Ice of Life. You must go from platform to platform, avoiding the Ice Dantinis, and getting the crystals. The Gobbo is in the Smash Box at the end of the level. I Snow Him so Well Difficulty: 2/5 There is a Gobbo Thief Dantini that will try to take one of your Gobbos when he touches you. Simply attack him to release the Gobbo and get the final Gobbo in the Smash Box at the end. He won't hurt you until you touch him while he is holding a Gobbo. Say No Snow Difficulty: 2/5 This challenge contains three Worms in Wells which all have crystals around them. Simply avoid the Worms and get the Gobbo in the Smash Box at the end. Licence to Chill Difficulty: 2/5 This challenge is similar to the previous level, as it contains four Worms in Wells. Avoid the Worms and open the Smash Box in the middle to get the last Gobbo. Other Characters None. Hazards *Iceballs *Icy Water Enemies Apart from the two Guardians, other enemies include: *Stomping Dantinis *Dogs (native to this island) *Penguins (native to this island) *Devil Dantinis *Bat Dantinis *Worms in Wells *Running Dantinis *Ice Dantinis *Spider (only in Ice Bridge to Eternity) Soundtrack Track 18 "Ice Island" is played when selecting a level on Ice Island. Gallery Trivia *This is the only island to contain Dogs and Penguins. Video Category:Locations Category:Locations in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Islands in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos